I'll Find You
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Will is having strange dreams. Dreams of another era. Dreams where he is a knight. Dreams in which he is in love with a man named Tristan. But what if these dreams are memories? And what if, along with the memories, someone else has returned to him? Light slash Hannigram


So I was watching King Arthur and all of a sudden Hannibal(Mads) and Will(Hugh) pop up and I get super fangirl excited. So I decided to write a fic about them because Jesus take the wheel! Mads in that movie! It's a shame he didn't talk more, I love his voice. Anyway here it is. It's not very good and is probably rushed at some parts and there might be some grammatical errors but it's mine. Let me know what you think, good or bad.

.

.

I'll Find You

.

Will stumbled into his room, exhausted after a grueling day of staring at a particularly gruesome crime scene and slipping into the skin of the killer. Will's head pounded painfully and he groaned as he collapsed, fully dressed, onto his bed. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he curled into himself. His dogs climbed onto the bed with him, curling around him as they whined worriedly. Will stretched a hand out and pet the nearest dog reassuringly. He attempted to clear the lingering thoughts of the killer from his mind so that he could catch at least a few hours of sleep. Will managed to drop off into an uneasy rest after an hour, mumbling under his breath as he fell into another nightmare.

_Will looked around himself as he sliced the throat of his attacker. He was on a battlefield, smoke obscuring his vision as he fought through the enemy ranks. He could hear the clang of swords, the thud of arrows hitting their targets and the fearsome shouts of men. Will dodged another attacker, mentally panicking. This was not one of his normal nightmares, in fact, this felt all too real to be a dream. Will could taste smoke and blood on his tongue; he felt the stings of his wounds and the warm blood of his enemies as he cut down man after man._

"_Galahad!" Will turned sharply at the call, instinctively knowing that that was his name. "Galahad!" Will searched frantically for the all too familiar voice. Who was calling him? They couldn't be too far away or he would have never heard them over the sound of battle._

"_Galahad!" The man shouted again and Will was able to pinpoint the direction the voice was coming from. Will ran to the left, his sword flashing around him as he killed any foe within his reach. "Galahad, where are you?" Will stopped as he finally found the man calling for him._

_He was standing back to back with a knight that Will immediately recognized as being Bors. They were surround by the enemy, somehow managing not to be overwhelmed. The man was well muscled without being too bulky, he was taller than Will, his tan skin slick with sweat and blood. He had dark brown hair that fell slightly past his shoulders, small braids interwoven throughout the messy locks. He had a curved sword in his hand, wielding it gracefully as he fought off his adversaries. Will opened his mouth to shout the knight's name._

Will jerked awake with a gasp, his body and bed drenched with sweat as he shivered slightly. Will sat up slowly as he looked around himself at the familiar setting of his room. He fixed his glasses as he took a deep breath.

"My name is Will Graham. I am in my bedroom. It is," he looked to his left, reading the red numbers on his digital clock, "5:47 a.m." He took deep calming breaths, trying to stop his limbs from shaking. He carefully climbed over his dogs and out of bed, heading to the kitchen where he filled a glass with water. Will sipped it slowly as he thought about the lifelike dream he'd just had. He thought about going over to Doctor Lector's before he disregarded the thought. The man was probably still sleeping and would not take kindly to be woken by him just to talk about a strange dream.

Will sighed and set down his half empty cup, pulling off his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom. Will turned on the shower and stripped out of his boxers, setting his glasses on the counter, before stepping under the hot stream of water. He stood there, eyes closed, head leaning against the wall as he allowed the water to loosen his tense muscles. He reached for the bar of soap he kept in the shower, scrubbing his body clean of the sweat that had dried on his skin. Will also washed his hair before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, He toweled off, sparing a moment to run the towel over his head, before walking back to his room, uncaring of his nakedness. He was alone with his dogs. There wasn't anyone he needed to hide from here. Will pulled on some boxers before sliding a pair of well-worn jeans on. He pulled out a dark blue flannel and put it on, buttoning it up and leaving the top three undone. He slid on some socks before sticking his feet into scuffed brown boots. He looked towards the bed, unsurprised to see his dogs watching him.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Will held the door open as his five dogs trotted out. He followed them to the kitchen and filled their bowls with food and water, his mind still on his strange dream and the man who had called for him_. 'He didn't call for me.'_ Will reminded himself_. 'He called for someone named Galahad.'_ Will put the dog food away and took out two pieces of bread, sticking them in the toaster.

'_Who was he?'_ Will groaned, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes, unable to get the strong knight out of his head. _'Why was I so worried about him?' _Because Will had been terrified for the other knight once he had found him in the middle of battle. His heart had leapt into his throat once he had caught sight of the other male and he hadn't been able to look away for fear that the man would disappear.

Will jumped when the toast popped up out of the toaster. Shaking his head he grabbed the toast and slathered them with jelly before sitting himself at the table and eating absentmindedly.

"I had a strange dream last night." He announced to his dogs. One of them looked up at him questioningly. "No blood or corpses or creepy-as-fuck stags. It was a normal dream…I think." Will thought about normal people's dreams and then shrugged. This dream was normal for him.

"Do you think I should talk to Hannibal?" Will asked his dogs. One of them barked and Will nodded. "I know it's probably nothing but he insists I tell him about anything abnormal. Normal, for me, is abnormal. So I should tell him." Will nodded decisively, ignoring the fact that he would most likely chicken out at the last minute and keep his dream a secret. Will refilled his dogs bowls before telling them goodbye.

Will left in his car, trying to stay focused while he was on the road. He headed straight to the crime scene they had found yesterday, knowing that Jack would want him to look over the scene again before they cleared everything up. When he got there Jack, Doctor Lecter and several officers were gathered. Will stepped out of his car, pushing his glasses, his wall, farther up his nose. Will walked slowly toward the huddled group, his shoulders slightly hunched as he stared at the ground.

"Good morning, Will. How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Doctor Lecter asked him in his calm, smooth voice. Will glanced up sharply and stared intensely at the doctor. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, the only sign of his surprise. Will stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. Who did Hannibal just remind him of? Will tried desperately to grab onto the wisp of memory that had drifted to the forefront of his mind but it had already faded into the back of his head. Will ducked his head once he realized he was staring.

"Morning. It was…fine." Will mumbled. Hannibal stared at him coolly but Will ignored him, turning to face Jack. "I already looked it over." He reminded the man in a last attempt to get out of this scenario. He didn't want to have to step into the mind of this killer twice in less than twelve hours.

"I know that, Will, but we didn't do the whole house. I need to make sure we didn't miss anything." Jack sighed.

"I don't need to look at the whole house because he didn't go through the whole house." Will said, eyes darting around so he wouldn't have to look anyone in the eye.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked him and Will snorted.

"Because I was him for about an hour. If I say he didn't go through the whole house then he didn't go through the whole house." Will glared at Jack for a moment before lowering his eyes again.

"Will you just go look again?" Jack snapped in irritation. Will didn't move for a moment, glaring defiantly at the ground. He heard Jack suck in a sharp breath, most likely to yell at him, and turned his back, walking through the front door before he could open his mouth. He entered the house, eyes immediately drawn to the blood spatters on the wall. The killer had obviously been angry with the victim. The victim, a man, had had his eyes removed, his fingers cut off and his penis had been chopped off and shoved into his mouth. Will shuddered as he stared into the unseeing eyes of the victim, lying on the floor next to their dead owner.

"We looked him up after you left last night. Janus Jones. He was a registered child molester. Guess one of the parents couldn't handle it." Jack said from behind him. Will hadn't notice Jack and Hannibal enter the room. Will jumped, moving back to put space between him and the other man, not noticing that it brought him closer to Hannibal. Will nodded and stepped around Jack to quickly look at the rest of the house.

"The killer wasn't a parent. He wasn't related to one of his victims either. The killer thought he was enacting justice, delivering punishment. He didn't take any organs because the man was vile and tainted. The Chesapeake Ripper wouldn't want to defile his body with organs from that piece of scum." Will spat, the ripper's characteristics rising up inside of him for a moment before he was able to push him back down. That wasn't him. He wasn't a killer. Will turned his back on Jack and Hannibal.

"My name is Will Graham. I am not a serial killer." He repeated nearly silently until he was calm and sure of who he was. "I need to go." He announced before quickly leaving the victims house. Will had made it to his car, just opening the door, when he felt a hand land heavily over his shoulder. Will flinched and turned.

"Doctor Lecter." He acknowledged the other man.

"Something is bothering you, Will. Would you like to come to my office and talk about it?" Hannibal asked quietly. Will hesitated. This was his chance to tell Hannibal about his dream.

"Yeah, okay." Will nodded. Hannibal dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Follow me." Hannibal ordered and walked towards his own car. Will followed behind Hannibal and allowed himself a few minutes in the parking lot to gather his nonexistent courage before he made his way to Hannibal's office.

Hannibal was pouring them both a glass of whiskey when Will walked in. Will closed the door behind him and waited for Hannibal to face him before speaking.

"A little early for drinking, isn't it." Will asked as Hannibal held out a glass for him to take.

"I have the feeling you will be needing it." Hannibal spoke softly, still holding out the glass. Will didn't make a move to take it and Hannibal's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't be rude, Will." Will took the drink. Hannibal watched him as he moved around the office nervously, not pushing him to talk. Will downed the drink as he headed for the impressive bookshelf.

"I had a weird dream." Will said without turning around.

"What was weird about it? Was it one of your normal nightmares?" Hannibal asked him. Will shook his head.

"No, that's what's so weird about it. It was a dream I've never had before. It was so real."

"Your other dreams feel real to you while you are experiencing them." Hannibal pointed out smoothly.

"This one was different!" Will snapped.

"How so?" Hannibal asked. Will hesitated, not sure if he wanted to share the intriguing dream with Doctor Lecter. Will just shrugged, running his fingertips lightly over the books in front of him.

"Why don't you sit down? You might be more comfortable." Hannibal suggested. Will didn't move, continuing to trace the titles with his finger. "Sit down, Will." Hannibal ordered his voice firm and demanding. Will sighed and moved to sit across from Hannibal.

"Tell me about the dream."

"It's nothing, just more proof that I'm crazy." Will sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Hannibal studied him quietly for a few minutes.

"How have you been sleeping, Will?" He asked.

"No different than usual. I only get a few hours of sleep a night." Will admitted.

"How many hours?"

"I don't know." Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "No more than four." Hannibal nodded.

"It could be that you are sleep deprived and your dreams are changing to show that. I suggest that you go home and try to sleep. Do the breathing exercises that I showed you. Don't answer the phone if Jack calls. I'll tell him you need to rest for the rest of the day." Hannibal said as he stood and moved to the door, holding it open for Will.

"What if I can't sleep or I have the dream again?" Will asked as he moved towards the psychiatrist.

"Call me. In fact, why don't you have dinner with me tonight? We can discuss this more then." Will knew it wasn't really a question and nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I'll come over. Eight okay for you?" He asked.

"Eight would be lovely, Will." Will nodded once more and left. He headed home and walked through his door gratefully. His dogs bounded out and Will watched them for a few minutes before he ushered them back inside.

Will toed off his boots, placing them next to the door and made his way to his room. He shed his flannel shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxer. Will crawled under the covers and went through the breathing techniques that Hannibal had shown him. Soon he was relaxing into his mattress, his eyes growing heavier until he blinked and could no longer lift them up again.

_Will was in a bar, people laughing and drinking around him. He had a cup, half full, in his own hand as he laughed with them. He knew some of the men here. Bors was holding a crying bundle in the corner, Lancelot was drinking at a table with Gawaine as they flirted with the barmaids. Will laughed as Lancelot was rejected by one of the woman and threw his dagger at the dart board before him wondering where it had come from and how he knew how to use it. A second later another dagger sailed pass him. Will looked up at the board, surprised to see the new dagger sticking out of the handle of his own. Will turned and his breath caught in his throat. It was the knight! The one who had been calling out to him in his previous dream!_

"_How do you do that?" Will asked laughingly and slightly in awe. The man, Tristan, his brain supplied, stepped up beside him and pointed at the dart board._

"_I aim for the middle," he said softly, his lips turned up in a small smirk. Will blushed at their closeness and stared up at the slightly taller male. Tristan stared back at him and Will had no doubt that they would have continued looking at each other until the night was over if Arthur hadn't shown up just then. They broke eye contact and Will turned too Arthur, cheering happily as they awaited good news._

_Will was in his rented room, throwing his clothes angrily into his bag. He was furious. They were supposed to be out there drinking and laughing as they celebrated their freedom! Not preparing to go on their most dangerous mission yet! And for who? Romans who had stolen his childhood, Romans who had gone back on their word, who had lied! Will punched the wall angrily, hissing as his fist came away bloody._

_A strong hand caught his wrist and Will jumped and looked up at his surprise visitor. Tristan looked at his bruised and bloody knuckles critically before wiping the blood away. Will watched as Tristan silently pulled bandages out of his bag and began to wrap his hand._

"_Why are you angry?" Tristan asked softly. Will ripped his hand out of Tristan's glaring at him._

"_How can you ask me that? You heard what Arthur said! One more mission for Rome before we can be free. A mission that will end in certain death!" Will snapped. He could feel anger coursing through him._

"_Yet you plan on going." Tristan pointed out, nodding to his packed bag. Will snorted bitterly._

"_Of course I am. _You're_ going." Will grumbled. Tristan smirked and reached out for him._

"_Are you afraid of dying, Galahad?" He teased._

"_No." Will glared at him._

"_Then calm yourself. Save the anger for our enemies." Tristan reasoned. Will sighed but nodded. Tristan smirked slightly as he slowly leaned forwards. Will met his lips in a passionate kiss full of fury and longing and exhilaration._

Will gasped awake, body trembling as he soaked the sheets with his sweat.

"Oh, God! What is wrong with me?" He groaned as he scrubbed his face roughly. Will attempted to push his dream to the very back of his mind as he stood up from the bed. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that he had slept the rest of the day away. Will showered quickly before taking up the daunting task of figuring out what to wear to Hannibal's house.

Will settled for black slacks and a purple button down shirt. He put on some black dress shoes and refilled his dog's bowls with food and water before heading to Hannibal's house. He arrived thirty minutes later and stood outside the fancy door, fidgeting nervously. He ran a hand over his hair, trying to flatten it down before giving up with a sigh and making sure his shirt was tucked in completely. Will knocked on the door and waited for a minute before knocking again. The door opened and Hannibal greeted him.

"Welcome, Will. Come in." Hannibal gestured him inside and Will slipped pass him, looking around as he entered.

"If you will head to the dining room dinner will be finished shortly. Help yourself to a glass of wine while you wait." Hannibal offered as he showed Will to the dining room before disappearing back to the kitchen.

Will poured himself a glass of the ridiculously expensive wine and wandered around as he looked at the decorations adorning the walls. He turned sharply when he heard someone clear their throat. Hannibal had quietly brought out their dinner and was waiting for Will to join him at the table. Will quickly took a seat as Hannibal announced the name of their dish and which ingredients he had used to prepare it. Hannibal watched Will expectantly and Will cut a piece of meat, spearing it on his fork before slipping it into his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue and he had to hold back a pleased moan.

"Delicious." He praised. Hannibal smiled and began to eat off his own plate. They ate silently for a few minutes before Hannibal began to speak.

"Were you able to catch up on sleep?" He asked, watching Will from across the table.

"Yeah. Fell asleep as soon as I got home. I had another one of those dreams again." Will admitted as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Would you tell me about it? What happened? Where were you? Were you yourself in the dream or someone else?" Hannibal asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I was myself but I was also someone else. I was aware of what I was doing but I had no control over my body. I had a different name too." Will explained as he continued to eat.

"What were you doing in these dreams?"

"Well in the first half I was at a bar but it was so…medieval. I was a knight and I was with other knights. We were all drinking and having fun. I was throwing daggers at a dart board! I don't know how to throw knives! And there was another guy, not a knight, more important than that. His name was Arthur." Will put his utensils down, he'd lost his appetite talking about his dream.

"Arthur?" Hannibal asked sharply. "As in King Arthur?" Will started and narrowed his eyes at Hannibal in consideration. '_Was that it? Was he dreaming about King Arthur and his knights? Why would he do that? And why would he make himself one of the knights?'_

Will was staring at Hannibal when the room suddenly blurred. _Will was traveling with other knights on their way to pick up a Roman family who needed to be escorted safely across the wall._ Now he was in Hannibal's dining room and Hannibal was talking to him urgently. _Will stood with the other knights, Arthur and Guinevere on the frozen lake, the villagers going ahead of them as they stayed behind to fight. Will stood next to Tristan and they grinned at each other. _

"_You don't have to be afraid, Galahad. I'll protect you." Tristan murmured slyly. Will snorted._

"_Remember that when it's me saving your ass." Will laughed as they readied their weapons._

Hannibal was standing over him, hands on either side of his face. He was shouting but Will could barely hear him.

"-hear me? Answer me, Will. What's-" Hannibal's voice faded in and out.

_Will was back on the battle field of his first dream. He could see Tristan fighting and was desperately trying to reach him._

"_Tristan!" He screamed as he plunged his sword into the stomach of his rival. He watched helplessly as Tristan was stabbed in the stomach. Tristan slumped over the sword, looking up at his opponent. The sword was yanked roughly from his flesh and he stumbled slightly, falling to his knees. _

"_No! Tristan!" Will ran, dodging arrows and blocking swords. He had to reach Tristan but he was too far away, he wasn't going to make it in time. "NO!" Tristan slowly lifted his head and looked straight at Will. Will breath caught when he saw the sorrow in the other man's eyes. Tristan smiled sadly at him as he was cut down, the sword slicing his neck and chest open._

_Will stood at the burial mound, Tristan's helmet clenched in his hands. He knelt down before the grave, fighting back tears. He pressed his lips to the helmet softly before laying it down in the dirt._

"_I'll find you. I know you believe we'll have other lives so I'll find you. Wait for me." Will whispered. He knelt there for a few more minutes before standing and walking away._

Will came back to himself with a sob. Tears streamed from his eyes and his heart ached fiercly as he choked. He remembered. How he could he have forgotten about Tristan, even in his new life. Strong hands cupped his face, gently tipping his head back.

"Will? What happened? Are you hurt?" Hannibal asked urgently. Will gasped, eyes roving hungrily over Hannibal's face. He was so stupid! He'd been right here all along and he still hadn't remembered! "Will?"

"_Tristan_." Will breathed. Hannibal froze.

"What did you call me?" Will clenched his eyes tightly. What if Hannibal still didn't remember? What if Hannibal just looked like his long dead lover? Maybe he-

"Will!" Hannibal snapped. Will's eyes flew open. Hannibal gazed at him coldly, his hands gripping Will's arms tight enough to bruise. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"T-Tristan. I called you Tristan." Will stuttered.

"Where did you hear that name?" Hannibal snapped at him again.

"My dreams!" Will shouted as he tried to escape Hannibal's tight grasp. "He was a knight in my dreams. He was my best friend and he died on that fucking mission for fucking Rome! We were supposed to get out freedom and he died. I loved him and he died!" Will was breathing harshly after his outburst, glaring at Hannibal as the older male stared at him.

"You remember? You remember everything?" Hannibal whispered, hands gentling on Will's arms. Will's eyes widened in hope.

"So it is you? You're my Tristan?" Hannibal smirked.

"Yours? I believe, Galahad, that you were always mine." Will simply smiled in relief. "I've been waiting for you for so long."

"I'm sorry I didn't remember." Will apologized as he grabbed fistfuls of Hannibal's shirt, wrinkling the material.

"I was surprised to see you. I had hoped you would approach me about it but it became clear that you had no recollection of our past life. I waited, tried to trigger your memory. Nothing seemed to work."

"I'm sorry." Will said again.

"Hmm." Hannibal pulled him close and they both reveled in the feeling of having each other close again. "You will move all of your things here. I will not be letting you out of my sight again." Will just nodded. "There's something you should know."

"I already do." Will murmured. Hannibal glanced down at him sharply. Will shrugged. "I realized it a while ago. That night where you invited us all here for dinner. Remember when I choked on my wine?" Hannibal nodded slowly. "You were just making so many puns and it just clicked in my head. You always did like killing, Tristan." Hannibal chuckled softly.

"Perhaps you would like to accompany me next time? If I remember correctly you were quite good." Hannibal offered.

"Maybe, but I don't want to kill anybody." Hannibal looked slightly upset. "I prefer to watch." Hannibal looked up at Will's playful smirk and felt an answering smile curl his lips upward.


End file.
